Will You Marry Me?
by holysmokesphan
Summary: Phil adds a little twist whilst filming Phil Is Not On Fire.


"Are we ready?" Phil asked as he walked into his bedroom.

"I was born ready," Dan said as he was sat on Phil's bed.

"I've gotten the sharpies, now it's time to get the whisker's on," Phil said as he walked over to the camera and turned it on. "Camera is on... so don't say anything stupid."

Dan rolled his eyes but couldn't help but chuckle. "Gee, thanks..."

"You know I'm only joking," Phil said as he looked over at Dan with a smile on his face.

"Oh whatever. Let's just start answering these questions!" Dan said excitedly.

Phil laughed and then he grabbed his laptop and plopped down on the bed.

"Can you believe this is our sixth time doing phil is not on fire?" Dan asked.

"Six years," Phil said. He sighed happily and then he looked over at Dan.

"Okay, let's get started. I have a feeling we'll be answering a lot of questions," Dan said.

"Uh, considering we trended worldwide... I think so too," Phil said. He chuckled.

Dan grinned, and then he kissed Phil's cheek before he sat down next to him.

It's now been over a half an hour since Dan and Phil had started filming for their traditional video 'phil is not on fire' which is something they did every year for the viewers.

"So... many... questions," Dan said as he was sat in front of Phil's laptop.

Phil chuckled and then he grabbed the laptop from Dan, scrolling through all of the twitter questions that were flowing in. "Let's see, let's see..." Dan stopped as soon as he saw a tweet from someone that simply said 'Marry Dan'. Phil bit his lip slightly as he stared at it, and then he glanced over at Dan, who was now playing on his phone which wasn't that surprising.

Dan and Phil had been together for over four years, and even though their lives were absolutely crazy and hectic... they did want to settle down soon and start a family together. Starting a family was something that Phil knew Dan wanted. And, Phil had already bought a ring for Dan, quite awhile ago. He wanted to propose to Dan, he just didn't know when. But, it was their sixth anniversary of doing phil is not on fire, this could be more romantic if Phil made it.

"I have a question for you, Dan..." Phil said as he sat the laptop down on the bed. He stood up and then he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the little black box that had the engagement ring in it for Dan. He took a deep breath and then he walked back over to the bed.

"Okay, what is it? What's the question?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at Phil.

Phil looked at Dan once before he finally got down on one knee.

"Phil?" Dan asked, sitting up straight as he stared at Phil.

"One of these questions... is something that I've been wanting to ask you for awhile. I've just... been too scared of what your answer would be so I held it off. But, I love you so much and there's absolutely no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. My question is..." Phil took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a quick second before he looked up at Dan, slowly opening the box and revealing the silver ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as he stared at Phil, and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"D-Dan?" Phil asked, feeling even more nervous about what Dan was going to say.

"Oh my God. Are you crazy? Yes, the answer is absolutely yes!" Dan yelled excitedly.

Phil smiled and then he sat up on the bed and grabbed Dan's hand, slipping the ring onto his hand. "I can't believe I waited so long to do this... but I didn't want to wait any longer."

"Why did you chose now?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

Phil chuckled. "Because someone told me to marry you, so I did," He said. "I was planning on asking you anyways. I just thought... it would be romantic for some reason. I mean, we were planning on coming out to the viewers soon anyways. Why not do it now?"

Dan rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. "You're crazy, but I love..." He flung his arms around Phil and held onto him tightly. "I can't believe you thought I would say no."

"I'm not good with rejection, you know," Phil said. He closed his eyes as he hugged Dan back.

"We need to celebrate later," Dan whispered as he looked at Phil.

"Yeah, but we also need to finish filming this," Phil whispered back.

Dan laughed. "Oh yeah, we should probably do that," He said. He kissed Phil once. "I love you,"

"I love you too Bear," Phil said.


End file.
